


He’s the only one who gets to call me that

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Jack kline - Freeform, Kidnapping, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Slight Canon Divergence, between 13x06 and 13x07, parallels between Jack and Sam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Sam non si è mai sentito più solo.Dean è immerso nel proprio lutto così profondamente da non accorgersi di cosa stia succedendo, ancora di più dopo che Cas è tornato -mamma non l’ha fatto, ed il pensiero che sia troppo tardi per salvarla non gli permette di pensare ad altro. Trascurato dal fratello nel momento di maggior bisogno, Sam incontra un cacciatore che sembra essere tutto ciò che gli manca.Fidarsi è immediato… e basta quella piccola distrazione, perché si ritrovi nei guai.Opera realizzata per il Secret Santa del gruppo WCCS. Ambientata tra la 13x06 e la 13x07; leggero canon divergence (AKA Dean ha una caratterizzazione costante invece di essere bipolare ed è ancora lo stronzo delle prime puntate).





	He’s the only one who gets to call me that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WincestAddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestAddicted/gifts).



> Opera realizzata per il Secret Santa del gruppo fb WINCESTARE CATTIVE COME SAM secondo il prompt seguente:  
> "stagione 13, Sam sentendosi completamente messo da parte da un Dean attento solo ai suoi bisogni, conosce qualcuno con cui sembra intrecciare un rapporto simile a quello originario che aveva con il fratello. Dean apre gli occhi e si accorge in ritardo di star per perdere il fratello"

Dave scoppia in una risata fragorosa, sovrastando gli altri schiamazzi.

Qualche avventore si gira a guardarlo, accennando un sorriso sghembo a sua volta. L’atmosfera è tanto rilassata quanto possa esserlo in un locale pieno di cacciatori -almeno un paio delle mani affondate con disinvoltura nelle tasche stanno stringendo una pistola oppure un coltello, seppur con presa lasca, e la balestra appesa dietro al bancone è pronta a scoccare al primo avviso di pericolo.

Sam nasconde la soddisfazione dietro ad un sorriso composto. Non era una battuta così brillante, ma dalla sua testa gettata all’indietro, seguita da tutto il busto, è chiaro come l’altro la pensi diversamente. Dave è quel tipo di persona che ride con tutto il corpo; si muove con sicurezza, occupando tutto lo spazio a sua disposizione in un modo che Sam potrebbe solo sognarsi, compresso nel proprio bisogno di scomparire, di nascondersi con le ombre negli angoli perché nessuno si accorga di lui -per non risultare troppo grande, minaccioso.

Sam l’ha tenuto a distanza per settimane, scoraggiando ogni suo tentativo di fare amicizia e soppesando i suoi gesti, alla ricerca di qualsiasi strana abitudine che potesse essere riconducibile ad una delle tante creature esistenti. Non gli capita spesso di incontrare un cacciatore che ancora non conosce, anche se il sovrannaturale ha la pessima abitudine di infiltrarsi nelle vite dei civili, lasciandosi dietro una scia di novellini in cerca di vendetta. Si è arreso solo quando Dave l’ha salvato durante una caccia in solitario, raccogliendo il coltello di Ruby che gli era scivolato dalle mani ed affondandolo nella gola del demone davanti a lui, fino all’elsa. È stata una fortuna che l’avesse chiamato qualche ora prima, e ancor più che si fosse accorto che qualcosa non andava -decidendo di tracciarlo e raggiungendolo appena in tempo.

Senza il suo aiuto, a Sam sarebbe potuta andare molto male.

Ripensa alla tristezza negli occhi dell’uomo, dopo, il verde reso più intenso dal sottile velo di lacrime intrappolato tra le ciglia. “Uno di quei bastardi si è portato via la mia sorellina. Sono tornato a casa una sera, e Jenny se n’era già andata per sempre.” A quel punto aveva sollevato lo sguardo su di lui, senza fare nulla per nascondere il suo dolore. “Non ho potuto salvarla.”

Sam ha pensato _so come ci si sente_ , ed al tempo stesso non ne aveva idea. Si è chiesto come fosse, vivere con la consapevolezza che la morte segni il punto di non ritorno assoluto, e se fosse un privilegio, quello di non considerarla tale. E poi si è sentito in colpa, per tutte quelle morti che definitive lo sono state - _Jess, e John, e KevinCharlieEileen…_

Scuote la testa, tornando al presente.

*****

Arriva all’hotel a notte fonda, aprendo la porta con cautela.

Non che ve ne sia bisogno: il lampadario, che ha lasciato acceso prima di uscire, spande la sua luce rossastra su una stanza vuota. Eppure, per quanto si ripeta che è un uomo adulto e può fare ciò che vuole -anche tornare alle quattro del mattino per la terza volta di seguito in un mese- Sam non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di star facendo qualcosa di proibito.

Di colpo privo d’energia, abbandona la giacca sulla sedia più vicina ed il proprio corpo sul letto, scalciando le scarpe con impazienza. Ricadono a terra con un tonfo sordo. Sfila il cellulare dalla tasca e lo accende. Scorre tra le chiamate recenti senza guardarle davvero- c’è una chiamata di Jody, persa tra decine con lo stesso nome, e quattro o cinque di Cas. Il dito gli si ferma sopra al nome dell’angelo e Sam preme il tasto di chiamata d’istinto, pentendosi subito dopo.

È troppo tardi per attaccare. Castiel risponde al primo squillo, quasi fosse in attesa della sua chiamata. “Hey, Cas.” Sam sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e facendo una smorfia nell’accorgersi di quanto il suo tono lasci trasparire tutta la sua stanchezza. _Dannazione_. Tanto che perfino Cas -non certo il _poster boy_ dell’empatia- si accorge che qualcosa non va.

“Sam. È successo qualcosa-”

Sam lo interrompe con l’unica domanda che potrebbe distoglierlo dall’argomento; è un colpo basso, ma funziona. “Ci sono novità su Jack?” Il ragazzino è ancora là fuori, chissà dove. È uno dei due motivi per cui Sam passa così tanto tempo nei bar ed il restante con la testa china sul portatile, alla ricerca di qualche informazione che permetta loro di trovarlo.

Quando pensa al Nephilim, l’angoscia di saperlo in pericolo si somma a quella di saperlo _un_ pericolo. Jack ha il cuore di un bambino ed il potenziale esplosivo di una bomba atomica universale. Ci sono volte in cui deve lottare contro sé stesso -con le unghie ed i denti- per non accomunarlo all’immagine di Lucifero, per non rabbrividire quando i suoi occhi solitamente trasparenti brillano gialli ed inumani. Per ognuna di quelle volte, la sua veemenza nel difenderlo si rafforza.

Riuscirà a convincerlo che c’è del buono in lui, ad ogni costo.

La voce roca dell’angelo si fa triste e soffice al contempo, come sempre quando parla di Jack. Cas ha preso davvero sul serio le ultime volontà di Kelly, trasformandole nella sua nuova ragione di vita. Può darsi che alla fine il libero arbitrio non sia per gli angeli, non importa quanto si impegnino a cercarlo. Non è detto che sia del tutto un male: seguire missioni imposte dagli altri, senza pensare a ciò che comportano… gli appare come una vita semplice e priva di preoccupazioni.

Cas non ha nuove informazioni ed il dialogo si esaurisce in fretta. Una domanda non detta aleggia tra loro; Sam finge di non accorgersene. “Va bene, allora tienimi informato. A presto, Cas.” Al suo saluto segue qualche istante di silenzio, l’indecisione palpabile attraverso l’altoparlante… ma poi l’altro sospira piano nella cornetta, segnando la sua resa. “Buonanotte, Sam” lo saluta Castiel, con il tono di chi è consapevole che l’altro non dormirà affatto.

Sam spegne la luce e si infila sotto le coperte, mormorando un _buonanotte_ che sembra rimbombare tra le pareti. 

Dal letto accanto gli risponde soltanto il silenzio.

*****

Passa un’altra settimana, prima che abbia l’occasione di uscire di nuovo con Dave. Entrambi si ritrovano in Michigan per una caccia; Sam ha passato gli ultimi due giorni ad un centinaio di kilometri da Detroit, intento a smantellare una setta religiosa composta da una trentina di ignari esseri umani soggiogati da cinque o sei succhiasangue.

Non c’è motivo di rinchiudersi nel bunker, quando si ha a che fare con un mezz’angelo capace di teletrasportarsi: Jack potrebbe trovarsi in Giappone in un battito d’ali, se solo lo desiderasse. Sam è consapevole che razionalmente continuare a cacciare sia la scelta migliore, ma avrebbe preferito restare nei paraggi, pronto ad accoglierlo al suo ritorno. Purtroppo, non è stato lui ad avere l’ultima parola.

Tornando al _campo base_ -una casa abbandonata in città- l’atmosfera era talmente soffocante che gli è costato tutto il suo autocontrollo aspettare abbastanza a lungo da poter sgattaiolare fuori indisturbato, le chiavi dell’Impala strette nel pugno perché non facessero rumore. Nel vicolo vuoto, Sam respira a pieni polmoni l’aria fredda e piena di smog. È carico di un’energia nervosa che rende la sua camminata sgraziata e fuori tempo -o forse è la mancanza di un altro passo con cui sincronizzarsi. Impreca sottovoce, irritato maggiormente da quel pensiero.

La discoteca in cui lo aspetta Dave è semideserta; la maggior parte dei clienti se n’è già andata a dormire, lasciandosi dietro solo un gruppetto di superstiti. Formano una strana coppia loro due, abbigliati con la _divisa ufficiosa_ dei cacciatori -flanella e strati su strati al posto di corte _mise_ sbrilluccicanti, ma a quell’ora è difficile trovare altri locali aperti… e poi, in fondo, non gli importa. Non ha voglia di pensare.

Trangugia una birra dietro l’altra, cercando un appiglio sul fondo del bicchiere, o forse solo un po’ di pace. Finge di ignorare come quell’abitudine non gli appartenga -l’alcool non è la _sua_ valvola di sfogo. Le birre lasciano presto il posto a qualcosa di più forte -rum e cola che si trasformano in _rum-e-basta_ , un bicchiere d’assenzio offerto dal suo _amico_. Non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta che avuto un amico che fosse solo suo. Il volto di Brady, macchiato di sangue e contorto in un sorriso malato, gli appare per un istante -prima che lo ricacci nel profondo della sua mente, insieme all’infinità di errori e ferite che vorrebbe dimenticare.

Sam scaraventa il bicchiere giù dal bancone, infuriato per il brillio verde intenso degli strobo attraverso il bicchiere smerigliato; troppo ubriaco per curarsi delle proteste del barista. Dave continua a spronarlo, appioppandogli poderose pacche sulle spalle “Un’altra? Così si fa! E bravo il mio Sammy!” Il nomignolo non risulta poi così fastidioso al suo cervello ottenebrato dall’alcool.

Chiude gli occhi, accasciandosi contro il bancone.

*****

Si risveglia qualche ora dopo. Il caleidoscopio di colori del TV Lounge ha lasciato spazio ad un buio quasi assoluto, se non fosse per la torcia poggiata sul pavimento. La sua luce fioca rende le fitte alla testa un po’ meno terribili rispetto agli strobo, ma non può far niente per i conati. Sono le normali conseguenze di una sbornia, dopotutto: testa che pulsa, stomaco in subbuglio -il clangore delle manette strette attorno ai polsi. “Cosa-”

Dave è seduto sull’unica sedia della… _cantina?_ \- in cui l’ha rinchiuso, il volto in penombra illuminato dal cono di luce che ne distorce i lineamenti, trasformandolo in una caricatura di sé stesso. Non serve essere un mostro, per dimostrarsi tale. Sciocca la lingua contro il palato, parlandogli con voce piena di disprezzo. “E pensare che dicono sia tu, quello intelligente. Cos’è, hai così tanto bisogno di approvazione da accettare quella di uno sconosciuto? Sammy, _Sammy_ … quello che dicono su di te sembra sempre più una pila di stronzate.”

L’uomo interrompe il suo monologo e gli si avvicina, mantenendosi però a distanza di sicurezza. Inclina la testa di lato, stirando le labbra nella brutta copia di un sorriso. La sua postura rigida non gli trasmette più nulla e capisce perché prima l’aveva trovata così familiare, al punto di fidarsi di lui nonostante l’istinto gli stesse dicendo di non farlo. Una risata che scuote tutto il corpo, occhi verdi ed un parente da proteggere… Sam ricaccia indietro la bile, stringendo i denti. Non riesce a credere di essere stato così ingenuo.

“Sai, dovrebbero dare maggior credito a quel tuo fratellone.”

 _Dean_. Sam si rannicchia contro il pavimento freddo... attorno a quelle quattro lettere, come se da esse dipendesse la propria salvezza. Dean, che non sa nemmeno dove sia andato; ma se pure lo sapesse, non è detto che verrebbe a salvarlo. Nel suo dolore, Sam non trova spazio.

“Dov’è il ragazzino?” Quando non ottiene risposta, Dave lo incalza “Il Nephilim!”, gli urla addosso, tirandolo su di peso e scrollandolo per il bavero. Privo di un appoggio, Sam è costretto a reggersi sulle ginocchia. Le gambe gli tremano per lo sforzo. Deve avergli messo qualcosa nel bicchiere… non è normale che si senta così debole, anche con tutto l’alcool che ha ingurgitato.

Non si aspettava che si trattasse di Jack. Tra le varie ipotesi per cui Dave l’ha avvicinato -aver liberato _di nuovo_ il diavolo, vendetta personale, o anche solo rancore per la loro abitudine di collaborare con un elenco quasi infinito di mostri, demoni e streghe- non aveva contemplato l’idea che perfino i cacciatori potessero essere alla ricerca di Jack. La sua sorpresa dev’essere evidente, perché Dave gli ghigna in faccia e, come se gli stesse rivelando un segreto, sussurra “Cos’è, pensavi di essere l’unico cacciatore con delle conoscenze nelle _basse sfere_ …?”

Il suo alito -un misto maleodorante di alcool e sigarette- lo investe con forza. Sam non riesce a trattenere l’ennesimo conato: rigetta l’intero contenuto del proprio stomaco sugli stivali dell’altro. Dave lo lascia andare con un verso di disgusto e Sam ricade a terra rovinosamente, picchiando la schiena. La porta si spalanca e cade a terra con un colpo secco, scardinata di netto. “Levagli quelle fottute mani di dosso o te le faccio ingoiare, _brutto figlio di puttana!_ ”

*****

“Ecco qui il fratellone. Ci stavamo giusto chiedendo che fine avessi fatto, Deano.”

Dave è una sagoma dai confronti indefiniti, a meno di un metro da lui. L’altra sagoma… Non gli serve vederlo per riconoscerlo, ma ha bisogno di esserne certo. Deve assicurarsi che si tratti davvero di lui, e non di qualche illusione dovuta a -qualsiasi cosa gli abbia versato nel bicchiere quello stronzo di un infiltrato.

Strizza gli occhi e quando li riapre, Dean è lì, fermo immobile all’entrata, preso in contropiede. Per qualche secondo, tutto quello che fa è valutare la situazione -quella di Sam, soprattutto. Tossisce un debole _sto bene, ma deve avermi drogato_ , e suo fratello trova il tempo di alzare un sopracciglio, fissandolo con aria incredula. “ _Roofies_ , davvero? Pensavo di averti insegnato qualcosa sull’argomento.” Ogni traccia di ironia svanisce quando la sua attenzione torna su Dave. La mascella tesa guizza, come sempre quand’è nervoso, ed il sollievo che quella vista gli scatena è quanto di più naturale e al contempo assurdo ci possa essere. Il mondo può andare incontro alla peggior calamità, senza che per questo la costante di Sam cambi di una virgola.

Il momento di stasi s’interrompe bruscamente. Dean si lancia contro l’uomo, ma troppa rabbia lo rende prevedibile. Dave è un buon cacciatore, gliene deve dare atto: una gomitata sulla schiena, e suo fratello finisce a fargli compagnia per terra.

La sicura di una pistola che scatta blocca a metà il suo tentativo di rialzarsi. “Niente mosse false o al nostro amichetto qui” Dave lo indica con la pistola “esplode il cervello.” Dean si fa di sasso -l’unica cosa in movimento sono i suoi occhi, che saettano da Sam alla porta, e di nuovo all’arma. Non può fare altro che guardarlo avvicinarsi a Sam, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui mentre lo tiene sotto tiro. Dave gli stringe la mascella con due dita, affondando le unghie corte nella carne e muovendogli la testa come se Sam fosse il suo personale manichino da ventriloquo. _“Non sono più un bambino, Dean. Devi smetterla di usarmi come una scusa per la tua mancanza di identità.”_

Ripensa alle parole con cui il cacciatore l’ha approcciato, accompagnate dalla prima di tante pacche sulle spalle. Sam non era ancora rimasto solo, quella sera. “Sam Winchester? Ottimo lavoro con gli Inglesi, amico!” Ricorda di essere rimasto colpito dall’apparente sincerità che aveva accompagnato quel complimento, prima di pensare che probabilmente Dave era solo bravo a mentire e tornare a parlare con Dean. _La prima impressione è quella che conta, eh._

Sam non è solito cedere alle lusinghe, al contrario di suo fratello -è Dean quello affamato d’affermazione, desideroso di compiacere e di _piacere_. Sam non ne ha mai sentito il bisogno. Se ha potuto prendersi cura degli altri, è perché c’era qualcuno a pensare a lui. Si è preso ciò che voleva: i propri spazi, le proprie conquiste, sicuro che ci sarebbe stato Dean vicino a lui, pronto a mettere una toppa e sostituirlo nelle sue mancanze.

 _Dean_.

Sam concentra tutte le proprie energie e morde più forte che può, prendendolo Dave alla sprovvista. Nel tempo che gli serve per toglierselo di dosso, Dean l’ha già raggiunto. Questa volta non c’è partita: il primo colpo gli fa perdere i sensi, ma subito dopo ne segue un altro e un altro e ancora, inframmezzati da qualcosa che suona come _non – azzardarti – a toccarlo – di nuovo_. Dave non lo può più sentire, ma Sam non ha dubbio che seguirà lo stesso il suo consiglio.

*****

La prima cosa che Dean fa, dopo aver legato Dave alla sedia ed essersi assicurato che i nodi tengano, è liberare Sam dalle manette. I suoi movimenti sono delicati e accorti, ma adesso che il pericolo è passato, si rifiuta di guardarlo negli occhi. Continua a blaterare nervosamente - _ho dovuto rubare una macchina per arrivare fin qui, e per fortuna hai tenuto quel ridicolo anello della telepatia o come diavolo si chiama e_ \- Sam deglutisce. Inutilmente; il groppo in gola rimane dov’è. “Scusami, Dean.”

È un fallimento tale che neppure suo fratello vuole avere nulla a che fare con lui.

Dean continua a fissare un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle e scuote la testa. “Non osare scusarti.” Le parole sembrano uscirgli tra i denti a fatica. “Non farlo, Sammy.” Pronuncia quel _Sammy_ come se fosse qualcosa di fragile, pronto ad andare in pezzi al primo accenno di scontro; ed è esattamente così che si sente Sam. Ha l’anima in frantumi, e teme non ci sia rimedio.

Dean affonda le mani nei suoi capelli e lo tira a sé, facendogli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e cullandolo piano. “Sono stato un coglione. Il peggior fratello maggiore dell’universo.” Se non fossero così vicini, Sam si sarebbe perso quel sussurro.

“Non è vero.”

La giacca di Dean è macchiata di lacrime e moccio ed è disgustoso, ma suo fratello si limita a stringerlo più forte, rispondendo ai suoi singhiozzi con vocalizzi privi di un vero senso, gli stessi di quand’erano bambini e Sam non riusciva a riaddormentarsi dopo un incubo. Non ha mai smesso di essere il neonato che Dean ha salvato quella notte, mai. Con quel semplice gesto, Dean riesce in ciò che neanche un intervento divino potrebbe ottenere: compressa contro il petto di suo fratello, l’anima di Sam torna intera, anche se per poco. Al ritorno si addormenta con la faccia contro il finestrino, la giacca di Dean a mo’ di coperta e l’impronta fantasma di quell’abbraccio a cullare il suo sonno.

Per il tempo di un viaggio, Sam è in pace.


End file.
